shigutofandomcom-20200214-history
The Watch
City Security or 'The Watch' as universally known by the locals of Neon District is the primary law enforcement agency of Neon District. While a Metropolitan agency that works for the government of the metropolis, at least 25 percent of the funding of City Security comes from 'donations' from Corporations and Executives found in the metropolis, the amount of currency that is publicly recorded at least. Because of the semi-private nature of The Watch, they are known to prioritise criminal investigations involving Corporations and Executives such as stolen Corporate property or harm committed against an Executive. Although never fully proven, it has been known that The Watch have turned a blind eye to the criminal activity of Executives and Corporations, provided that said criminal activity isn't obvious enough to evoke public outcry or attention. Due to the lack of oversight coupled with the fact, there are little checks and balances: the City Security agency is rampant in its corruption, most particularly in interaction with the Corporations. While the Corporations employ the use of Syndicates to perform illegal behaviour on behalf of them, the Corporations use The Watch to perform police harassment and other measures against any competitors or enemies of The Corporations. Even with the non-corrupt officers of The Watch, they are excessively punitive at their best and downright sadistic at their worst. Because of this, public trust in the City Security agency is low in Neon District due to their brutal and often corrupt enforcement of the law. Relations with other factions in Neon District Citizenry The average citizen likely does not hold The Watch in good light due to their draconian nature of enforcing the law and "keeping the peace". The average Watchman in return likely views the citizen with disdain due to their low socio-economic status plus the fact that the Watchman sees the citizen as a criminal who hasn't been caught yet or hasn't committed a crime yet. While The Watch does, in the end, protect the citizen in the event they are victimised, the citizen still holds little faith due to the rampant crime rate and the allocation of The Watch's limited resources. Media The Watch views the Media and any associated journalist with absolute disgust, seeing them as vultures or nosy prudes who should mind their own business. Despite this, The Watch does not necessarily mind any Media exposure on the City Agency due to the already known fact that The Watch is known to be brutal in their method. The Watch would however likely interfere if said media exposure could potentially disrupt the status quo, reveals deep or serious corruption of The Watch especially if it involved the Corporations and/or they believe the Media is prying too far. Syndicate Seeing the Syndicate and any associated organised crime is the antithesis of The Watch, Watchmen view Syndicates with complete loathing with the Syndicates seeing the City Security agency in kind. Despite this, realising that a full-blown war could disrupt the status quo for both of the factions alongside with the Corporations subtly encouraging and mediating the two factions to peace, they currently hold a fragile truce of sorts. Despite this, The Watch are still willing to arrest members of the Syndicate if they commit a crime, especially if they committed a crime against an Executive or Corporation. Scientists Due to the intellectual and placid nature of Scientists, The Watch realises that Scientists in the district, especially those contracted by a Corporation are unlikely to cause trouble. Because of this, The Watch usually leaves the Scientists alone and may even respect them seeing the Scientists are the leading innovators in medical technology, cybersecurity and tactical technology - all things that The Watch happily enjoy the benefit of. Executives Commonly CEOs or leading employees of the Corporations that fund The Watch, Executives fund The Watch and its operations in return for the The Watch to show favouritism in its protection of Corporate assets and the safety of Executives. While The Watch may view Executives as snobbish or arrogant, they still begrudgingly provide services for Executives and tend to leave them alone. This, of course, doesn't completely prevent The Watch or individual honest Security Officers to put their foot down in the case that the Executives are committing acts, especially if the Executives are committing blatant or heinous acts. Wonderers Seeing these individuals as vagrants and vagabonds, The Watch is dehumanising in their perception of the Wonderers of Neon District. However, they tend to leave Wonderers alone as Wonderers do not usually perform violent crime or crime at all for that matter. Wonderers are also found primarily in the sewers and slums, which standard patrol officers of The Watch tend to avoid anyway due to its filthy environment and a heavy organised crime presence. That is not to say that The Watch wouldn't crack down severely on criminal Wonderers if such the chance occurs, especially seeing Wonderers have no power nor anyone to stand up for them. Hackers Seeing them as bothersome pests with too much time on their hands, The Watch is vigilant against any cyber attack and as a result, employ state-of-the-art cybersecurity so that their information and secrets are kept safe. While they are harsh on any malicious freelance hackers they capture, The Watch is even more punitive on hackers that they deem are working for any dangerous organisation or higher goal such as the Syndicates or any prominent terrorist groups. The Watch recognise the threat Hackers pose to the peace and status quo of Neon District, despite this, they focus resources on dangerous and influential hackers and hacking groups rather than concentrate their efforts on small-time hackers who have a minuscule effect. Images Exhibit A: The common uniform for the Ground Units of The Watch such as the Patrol Units. Exhibit B: The common uniform for the Heavy Patrol Units of The Watch who specialize in working in areas of high crime or riot situations. Exhibit C: The common uniform for Sentry Corps members of The Watch who specialize in dealing with dangerous situations or executing warrants. Exhibit D: The common uniform for the Medical Units of The Watch. These people are tasked with providing helpful aid for civilians and their fellow officers in need, they are skilled in first aid. Exhibit E: HSR-IV Armour. Made from a steel/carbon fibre composite, Heavy Special Response (HSR) Armour is an intimidating icon, only worn in times where the maximum protection is required. The helmet comes with a display that feeds information about crowd formations to the wearer in real time. Factions City Security Category:Roles __NOEDITSECTION__